Minuet of Darkness: The Bride of Dracula
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Karin is possessed by Dracula and is forced to revive him. But the Belmont clan and Alucard stand in his way yet again. Will Karin break free from Dracula's evil grasp, Or will she become his new bride? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Castlevania and Karin. I only own Mary and Jared Belmont.

One day, in the Marker household, the Marker family was having a house meeting.

Henry: Everyone, I have something to tell you.

Ren: What is it?

Henry: Listen closely, Karin. This involves you.

Karin looks at her father curiously as her mother's turn comes next.

Calera: Karin, Do you remember about those 'dreams' you had?

Karin nods.

Calera: They weren't dreams. They were visions.

Henry: Karin, It pains me for telling you this, but, you are not our daughter.

Karin: What?! Daddy, what are you saying?

Anjou has a surprised look on her face, as well as Ren's.

Calera: You are the reincarnation of Dracula!

Everyone gasps in horror.

Elda: That madman?! He's the one responsible for us vampires getting hunted down and killed!

Karin is trembling in fear as Calera pulls up her shirt sleeve and shows a pentagram on her shoulder.

Calera: This is Dracula's symbol. This means Dracula will soon come and destroy anyone against him.

Henry: And the day of his revival is near. I fear the worst if he comes back to life.

Calera: That is why we must stop that before it happens. (Turns to Karin) And in order for that to happen, we must take your life, Karin. I'm sorry.

Karin wrenches away from her mother and backs into a wall.

Karin: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, JUST BECAUSE I'M DRACULA'S REINCARNATION!

Anjou and Ren have tears running down her eyes.

Elda: Alas, this is fate, my granddaughter. We cannot escape it.

Karin: Please, mother, don't!

Calera returns with a stake in her hand, glaring down at her with stern eyes.

Henry: My daughter… (sobs) Please, my love, isn't there another way?

Calera: That girl is no longer our daughter, Henry! She is the seed of Dracula! We must do it now, before-

Karin: (demonic voice) **NO!**

Karin starts glowing with a crimson aura and glares at Calera.

Demonic Karin: **You will NOT destroy me!**

Calera: STOP HER! (Rushes towards Demonic Karin with stake in hand)

Everyone tries to restrain Karin, but she sends them flying with a shockwave.

Demonic Karin: **I AM DRACULA REBORN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Karin sprouts out wings and files off into the night sky.

Calera: We are too late. Dracula is now free!

Henry: My dear, we must do something. We must contact the Belmonts!

Calera: (frightened) Are you mad?! Do you not remember that time in Walachia when you tried to feed on that Belmont girl?

Henry: I know, but times have changed. I'm sure the Belmont clan has forgotten that little incident.

Little did they know, the Belmonts have also felt Dracula's revival…

In the Belmont household, Mary looked at the Vampire Killer, which was glowing brightly.

Mary: This is…!

She rushes towards the living room and sees her son, Jared watching TV.

Mary: Get up, Jared! Dracula has risen again!

Jared: What? That's impossible! Didn't dad kill him?

Mary: Not good enough, I'm afraid.

Jared sighs and takes the whip and grabs his bag.

Jared: I'll be back, mom. Don't wait up.

He leaves the house, as his mother sighs and prays for his son's safety.

Meanwhile, Karin's appearance has changed. Her hair is longer, her chest is the size of a D-cup, and her hips and thighs are more rounded and thick.

Yami Karin: This body suits me well… I think I'll like being a woman.

She laughs as she begins to plan to revive Dracula's Castle and Dracula's true body.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Castlevania and Karin. I only own my OCs, Mary and Jared Belmont.

Yami Karin arrives inside the castle, only to see bleak darkness.

Yami Karin: Feh. This place will do.

She walks around and enters the courtyard.

Yami Karin: HELLO?

Suddenly, Death appears out of a black mist.

Death: Who are you?

He looks at Karin and gasps at her birthmark.

Death: My lord, no, my lady! You have come back!

Yami Karin: Yes, my beloved friend. I have come back to revive my body and destroy those detested Belmonts.

Death: I see I have much to explain to my lady…

The two walk off towards Dracula's main chambers…

Meanwhile, Alucard is standing outside the castle.

Alucard: I sense the spirit of my father is this castle. I must try to stop his reincarnation!

He rushes inside the castle, hoping to find Dracula's seed.

Later, Alucard manages to reach Dracula's chamber.

Alucard: This is it… No turning back now.

He kicks down the door and is in awe at what he sees. Yami Karin is standing before him in a black negligee.

Yami Karin: Hello… Alucard, is it not?

Alucard: Are you… Dracula's reincarnation?

Yami Karin: Of course, my dear.

Alucard jumps back and draws out a sword.

Alucard: Then I must destroy you! For the sake of humanity!

Yami Karin: Oh, really? I know you lust for me, Alucard.

Alucard: Enough talk! Fight!

Yami Karin: Very well, little man.

Yami Karin dives up in the air and launches a jump kick at Alucard, who dodges it with ease.

Alucard swings his blade, attempting to land a blow on the possessed Karin, but to no avail as she splits into four.

Yami Karin laughs evilly as she surrounds Alucard with a smile on her face.

Yami Karin: You cannot evade me forever! I WILL HAVE YOU!

Alucard: In your dreams!

Alucard clenches the blade's handle as Karin descends upon him with a lusty look on her face.

Alucard: Can I win?

TBC.


End file.
